Solve for $t$, $ -\dfrac{8}{2t + 5} = \dfrac{5}{2t + 5} - \dfrac{2t + 1}{2t + 5} $
If we multiply both sides of the equation by $2t + 5$ , we get: $ -8 = 5 - 2t - 1$ $ -8 = -2t + 4$ $ -12 = -2t $ $ t = 6$